All Hail Kia Queen of the World
by maiuayame
Summary: What happens when a girl named Kia meets Anubis and Horus in Egypt? A whole lot ot of stuff REVIEW please bettwer than my poorly given summary promise.
1. Diner with strangers

Hello everyone I am writing this right now because I think that this idea of mine is pretty good and as always I own noth- huh oh wow this time I do own something a character I own the main character Kia yay! However I don't own the gods only an idea. Okay so about my other fics I'll post soon I promise I will try to lock myself in until I write…I have a million ideas but I just like to move around a lot. So onward with the story. Oh and the reason why this is rated M is obvious during later chapters but I was actually using my dad's flash drive so I had to keep it down to minimum so I promise it'll get better later on.

Okay so I'm your average teenage girl my name's Kia, Kia Blackwood and I live in Philadelphia.

Where am I right now though? Egypt. Why? Because my uncle is a world renowned archeologist and he got some random call about some tomb that his team had just found a couple of kilos away from the Valley of the Kings.

Now don't get me wrong I adore Egypt and all of its history but I wasn't a fan of sitting around and waiting as they all carefully uncovered the tomb of a possible pharaoh, priestess, or a very important person.

I was just rocking on my heels quietly waiting which was very out of character for me. I wasn't in the dirt working because of two things

I was wearing white and I don't like physical labor…at all.

Now you're probably thinking well she knew she was going to a dig so why not just where black or something?

Well to simply answer that question I was tricked into coming here without breakfast at the hotel which is why I have my changing clothes in my shoulder bag that I did have with me I had actually planned to change behind a pillar of the ancient ruins.

But no such luck because with the exception of sand, sand, sand, and more, sand and there was one more thing more fudging sand there was nothing but the grainy annoying stuff I mean honestly I really do pity the ancient Egyptian who got buried here.

It was four o'clock now and getting kind of cooler but not by much but it will be soon.

"Hello" I heard the first voice talk to me in over an hour. "Umm hi." I wasn't used to talking on the digs unless it was lunch or dinner.

Then when I looked up I was even more shocked at what I was seeing the boy was my age well maybe a bit older but what's a couple years right?

But he was obviously Egyptian he had nice tan skin and slight muscle definition he was wearing a black shirt that had a skull on the front with nice black skinny jeans; he had jewelry too, two small hoped earrings on both his ears one gold bracelet a necklace with an ankh hanging from it and three blue and gold rings on both his hands.

But before you all get the wrong idea there was nothing feminine about this man at all so stop thinking about it.

"You look bored?" He questioned the "yeah I'm not that big on skipping breakfast, lunch and then possibly dinner and then spending my whole day here" "you don't like being on dig sites?" "No those I don't mind it's the digging part but other than that I love Egypt and its history."

"Well I can see that" he gestured to my henna tattoos (my uncle wouldn't hear of me getting an actual tattoo).

I had the eye of Horus on my shoulder just below my white T-shirt which had a khepash in the center of it I also had the hieroglyphics for Isis, Anubis, and Osiris going down the same arm and on the other I wore a prayer to the gods written in Arabic.

"Oh I just got these yesterday…well I renewed them yesterday so they don't look faded and yeah I guess I have always been a fan of Egypt." "And the gods apparently" "Well I think they're pretty awesomely epic" he grinned at me showing his nice white teeth but they were kind of sharp not like a vampire or anything but they just seemed sharp kind of like a dog's not very sharp to look at but you just know they are.

"Do you have a favorite?" "I put my finger to my lip and thought and came to a conclusion "Anubis would have to be my favorite" "oh really why's that?" "I laughed a bit "you ask a lot of questions but I don't know he just seems really cool." "Ahh well if you'd like me and a friend were gonna go to lunch now or dinner I suppose…he's slow in the getting ready and very bi- whinny about being woken up during his version of early."

I had a feeling of what he was gonna say before he caught himself to say whinny. "Oh sure that sounds great" "well okay then he's out by the Valley of the Pharaoh but I parked where everyone else did…if you can call it that."

I laughed because I knew what he meant all the archeologists just left all their cars in one random area in some random order.

So we began to walk on occasionally talking about how much closer everyone could have parked but it was a pretty good twenty minute walk, then when we got there he showed me to his nice shiny convertible I didn't know a lot about cars but I could tell that this was nice car.

As I got into the passenger seat there was one thing that I realized that I was getting in the car with some boy who I just met and knew slim to nothing about him isn't this exactly what my aunt and uncle old me never to do.

Yeah it was but he didn't seem like some kind of a serial killer pr psychopath maniac.

But I should at least know his name I guess.

I fastened my seat belt and looked at him and said "hey uhh so what's your name anyway?"

"Oh it's Anubis" I could have died when he said that and here I am wearing Anubis' name in hieroglyphics so it's kind of like having his name on my arm but I suppose I shouldn't see it like that I mean it was meant as tribute to the god Anubis.

"So do you think I could have your name since you have mine?"

"Oh yeah sorry it's Kia." "Well then it's nice to meet you Kia…that's a beautiful name by the way and it fits someone as beautiful as you."

I couldn't help but to blush and turned my head away to face the window.

"Thank you" he slowly came to a stop as a blonde boy walked up to his side of the car. This boy had a creamy almost golden skin tone.

He was wearing a blue shirt that had a falcon on it with the eye of Horus in the background and plain blue jeans he was good looking like Anubis and wore jewelry but not as much as Anubis he had a silver necklace on which the eye of Horus dangled down from his neck as well as a golden bracelet which had a falcon hanging from his wrist.

Anubis looked at him and then rolled his eyes and the muttered something about the gut being too conceded.

"Hi Anubis finally decided to come and get me I see" he looked at me "with a very beautiful girl whose name is…" "Kia my name is Kia."

"Ahh well you have a very beautiful name then Kia mine is Horus this one, Anubis is my cousin" he pointed to Anubis as he said this.

Anubis had a look of sincere regret in his eyes as he said "if you don't get in the car now I'll leave you here alone until tomorrow when I leave after the dig is over for the day and that's if I'm in a good mood" "okay, okay" Horus jumped into the car and Anubis sped off as soon as he landed in his seat in the back.

"So is your family into the Egyptian gods or something like that?"

I finally asked I mean why else would they name two people in the family after two Egyptian gods.

They both smirked and simultaneously said "something like that" "oh" was all I said in return...

When we pulled up at the restaurant I recognized it as Cairo it was busy with people running around and speaking Arabic I heard a bit of a variety but that's all I really heard to be honest.

I couldn't tell you anything else about the language even if I tried my hardest and I've been here who knows how many times

Our hotel was here too so I'd probably go back there or return to the valley of the kings not the dig…they'd be there until midnight and that's if there's some kind of a sand storm if not they'll be breaking out the tents and I couldn't be paid enough to go back there and stay.

I got out the car and couldn't read a single thing on the menu as we sat down.

I was turning the menu in every possible direction as I struggled to read it until Horus who was sitting next to me took the menu from me and smiled as he asked "need some help?"

I blushed yet again as the waiter came up and spoke in Arabic Horus ordered for me and then Anubis ordered for himself.

Anubis glared at Horus as he said "you never cease to amaze me" it was full of sarcasm "thank you" Horus spoke mockingly.

"Wait why he didn't order me anything gross did he Anubis smiled at me "no but he is being well you'll see but don't worry it's a good dish."

"Oh okay but question what is it?" Horus answered that as he batted his eyes at me which were very nice and assured me to wait and that it was a good surprise; I just hoped it really was a good one.

The waiter soon returned to us with a bottle of whine and gold chalices as well as water.

Actually when I looked at it this whole place had a bit of an ancient Egypt feel to it and I loved it.

Anubis poured us all cups of wine I looked at the chalice and then felt that annoying conscience of mine say 'you know you're under age don't you dare even take a sip of it' "I can't drink I'm underage" I told them.

In unison they both said "so" then Anubis started so are we but no one's gonna say anything to us it's not like we drink that often and it's hard to come by a place that sells good liquor with no questions asked.

I looked up at the picture of the gods on the wall they aligned the whole restaurant Isis was in front of our table it made e feel guilty myth or not she was supposedly a motherly figure that all should look up to.

"I guess but I…" "relax just have one cup it won't kill you, or make the least bit tipsy as long as you drink moderately that is.

I sighed and took one sip it tasted alright I suppose it was like drinking grape juice to be honest.

When our food came the waiter sat down two dishes on the table and then left after saying something in Arabic.

I looked at Horus and said "where's your food aren't you hungry?"

He took one of my stuffed mushrooms and smiled

"I thought we could share Faryal" he said it so nicely that it sounded seductive.

I then snapped back into reality and said "umm okay I guess."

Anubis rolled his eyes and took the food from Horus and sat it in the center of the table along with his own and smirked "then we can all share." Horus frowned but didn't protest.

When we finished Anubis was sure to order dessert for us and didn't let Horus say a thing.

For dessert we had this hot bun like thing that was really warm with some kind of syrup in the center it was delicious.

When the waiter brought out the check I was about to take out I was about to pay for it but Anubis and Horus just wouldn't hear of it and paid for it in get this gold pieces and told the waiter to keep all of it and then we left to the car.

This time me and Horus were in the back because Horus said he wanted someone to talk to and insisted on it so Anubis asked me to just do it so he'd shut up.

"So where too next Kia" Anubis asked as we all got settled into the car it was a lot cooler now and I was beginning to shiver but I tried not to show…I didn't want them to think I'm some girl that they have to do stuff for.

"Umm well where were you planning to go?" I asked so I'd be sure not to inconvenience them.

Anubis just shrugged, "I was just gonna visit some temples maybe stop into the valley."

"Well that's cool with me." I said it was what I wanted to do anyway Horus grinned and then looked me up and down.

"Nice tattoos" he said I'm guessing he's just now realizing that I had them well it's not like they are very loud so I guess it would be hard to tell that I had them the whole time.

I smiled and said "thanks" as I closed my eyes letting the air surround me it was so nice.

It was really dark by the time we got to the valley and when I say dark I mean pitch black. Horus was and Anubis seemed like this was a normal thing for them to be doing they also both apparently had keys to unlock the gate that guarded some of the tombs my dad had one and I actually had one as well it was for when I gave tours of the place during the day but I wouldn't come in during the night I mean who would want to there are like forty three dead people down here definitely more.

"Do you guys always come here this late?" I asked honestly.

"Yeah" Anubis smiled and said no worries we've got passes to be in here at night and any other day we want.

"Yeah so do I but what about all the oh I don't know all dead kings what if they decide to go all night of the living dead on us."

Horus and Anubis both laughed as we went into King Tutankhamen's tomb.

"Nothing like that's gonna happen" Horus reassured me and then added "besides he's been dead for centuries we could take em' guaranteed"

I laughed as we went deeper inside the tomb had always loved Tut's bridge he was a great king especially for one so young.

I even got a little teary eyed as I looked at the room where he was buried it was sad that such a wonderful civilization is no more I sometimes think I was born in the wrong time era I mean I love ancient Egypt so why couldn't I have been born then I mean it'd make a lot of sense if you ask me.

We were just about to all leave when out of nowhere Anubis pulled me back and…

Uh oh Cliff hanger I have the second chapter ready at this very moment and will post if I get five reviews but if I no get my reviews then you no get second chapter.


	2. Nope You are Not Gods

-Sighs- I did not get as many reviews as I wanted but someone did like it so I shall give you this 2nd chapter. This is like 2 days late though for a very good reason I didn't like the old chapter 2 so this is to Caiti96 -holds up juice box and screams- CHEERS!

Anbuis pullled me back to stand behind him as something just appeared in the door way. It was strange it...it the thing it was a demon well I think it was anyway. The thing has red eyes andclaws and pointed red ears and skin.

I'm not usualy one to get scared but you can understand why I say if you were here you'd be scared too. But the thing is I must not have been all that scared because I thought back to my night of the living dead joke earlier.

I saw Horus take a step forward, "Set leave, I know why you're here but we've got things handled."

Okay either I'm insane or did he call that thing Set the God of evil and storms. No that is so not possible so I am choosing to believe that in ten seconds I wil wake up in a tent at the dig thinking this was one hell of a dream.

"My dear nephew and my son I just came to see how you're doing on this mission that Ra has sent you on," the man said...okay fine Set said he had the kind of voice that scared you because you knew it was evil but it sounded as if there was a hint of "being friendly."

"I said we have it handled."

"Well then might I see our little flower," he reached out his hand to Anubis but Anubis just hid me away more.

Horus looked at the man and then to Anubis and then nodded.

"Faher does Ra even know you're here pestering us," Anubis asked. Father...father I thought this is his dad bu- oh no, nooo, no absolutely not nope not happening they are not Gods nope their not. It just isn't possible I mean I'm very open minded but everyone has their limits and this was mine.

The man sighed took back his hand in defeat and said, "fine I suppose I'll have to wait and by the way the ceremony is in a week so have fun with our little flower oh and no Ra doesn't know I am here but he never said not to be either."

"Just go," Horus growled at him and the man did he just disapeared. So at this poit I felt something in me snapped Im no idiot either this is someone's messed up idea of a prank or I am dealing with the Gods.

I was really hoping for messed up prank but then as I let things settle in my mind I lost myself and fell bringing my knees to my chest and letting my head rest there for a bit.

They were both silent for a few seconds before Anubis spoke up, "Kia there's something we may have neglected to tell you."

"Oh you don't say," I said looking up at the two men.

"Well you see the thing is we're kind of...Gods," Horus said a bit unsure as if he were teying to see how I'd react.

"So all those stories like the ones when they say you guys come down to Earth and do..."stuff" to girls is true?" I asked and they both smiled well no they grinned which made me a bit worried. I was a virgin and would like to keep it that way for a while.

"No those stories are wrong it's the Romans that do that...honestly and they're so sloppy about it too leaving traces behind," Anubis answered shaking his head. Oh yeah because that made me feel so much better.

"So you two are really G- Gods Anubis, God of funerals and Horus God of War."

"Yeah anything else you want to know before we get going," Anubis asked.

"Wait a minute you just told me you were Gods," I said still not moving off the ground.

"Yes we know we were there," Horus said with a smirk.

"Well then do you mind telling me what you want," I asked they were acting as if this were normal...I knew they were too cute to be human.

Anubis sighed, "we'll tell you when we get back."

"Umm I don't know about you two but my aunt told me not to go off with random strangers ," I said not getting up yet.

"Yes but we're no strangers mind you yu do have our symbols and names on your body," Horus said smirking.

I blushed, "that doesn't count I thought you guys were mythological and...and not real I mean you were just pictures on a wall with animal head n- now you're tw hot guys-" I slapped my own hand over my mouth okay I seriously need to keep my mouth shut honestly what the heck is wrong with me who just tells two hot guys that they are two hot guys.

"Oh so we went from tomb paintings to two hot guys," Horus smirked at me it was dark but I was always good to see in the dark. Anubis had a light smile tugging at his lips.

"No that's not what I meant!" I tried to justify.

"Now Kia are you going to come with us or do we need to call my father and ask him to take you I mean there is no gaurantee that he won't do anything unjust but..."

"Alright fine, I said standing up walking back outside with Horus and Anubis and into the car. Anubis drove with me and Horus in the back.

"So do you want to tell me where we're going," I asked after like twenty minutes of silence.

Horus shrugged, "Masai Mara."

My eyes widened, "say what," my uncle is going to kil me when I get back I am so totaly dead when he finds out.

"The masai mara it's like an enclosu-"

"I know what it is but it's in Kenya that's 7 hours away.(I have no clue if that's true and couldn't actualy find my answer so I am guessing.)

"Yes well we have each other as company so we should be fine," Anubis said this right before he turned and entered a jungle road. I could hear the monkeys and the birds with their different notes high up somewhere in the nigh time sky.

It had a weird feeling to it really like I had goos bumps but it felt nice in a way that I just couldn't explain. After like and hour Anubis and Horus switched but not before Anubis told him that if he were to wreck his car that he'd wreck him.

I smiled to myself it was kind of funny but maybe that'd just be me. I felt myself shiver it was really cold out here. I made a note to myself bring a damn jacket everywhere you freeking go.

I felt a bit better when Anbuis put his hand around my shoulder and let me lean in to him he was really warm as my shivering dyed down I slowly fell a sleep in him arms as I heard him whisper, "good-night."

When I woke up we were in a dusty space bordered but large rocks that hid us from the sun in a bit of shade. This wasn't what I was expecting I was expecting to wake up in a tent thinking about how wild my imagination was but it must've been real.

The only thing was Horus and Anubis weren't there but there was a note it read:

Kia,

Horus and I will be back in a bit we had to see who else is already here. Please do yourself and us a favor and don't leane the car...unless of course you'd like to run into my father again that is or a wild animal and if that's the case then please by all means leave the car.

I smirked as I read the letter the thing is I would like to meet a wild animal but Anubis' father not so much. I ran my fingers through my red hair did I mention I was a red head no well I am. I have red hair no freckles though. my hair came to the middle of my back and it was in a pony tail with a bang on the side.

I had green eyes as well which are gaurded by my nice back eye lashes, my eyes were what people said the they liked the most about me and I had gotten complements on them from complete and total strangers. Creepy yes unwanted attention not so much.

Like I said earlier I was wearing a white shirt withe a kheposh in the middle I also had on white jeansthat cuffed and the bottom with black sneakers. Ok so yeah I kind of did love the way I looked and couldn't care less as to what anther person said.

I was looking at the sky when I heard a two voices.

"Where do you think the boys hid her?" One voice asked it was a boys I could tell.

"Well knowing Anubis as far away from us as possible," another mans voice joked.

"I suppose so well I am told this girls is exceptionaly beautiful."

"Oh and who told you this?"

"Nut did in fact she said she may have to watch Geb and from what I've heard Anubis and Horus have taken intrest to her as well."

"Oh my then she must be Anubis is rediculously picky after all and as for Horus...I have no clue but mabe I should try my luck."

"Oh Cupid, honestly."

"Yes Eros honestly and like you won't try,"

I could hear their voices getting closer I was blushing like mad though I honestly wasn't that prety okay in my opinion when I am being a bit self centered I am but in reality you could find thousands of girls prettier. Then something clickedin my mind like with Anubis and Hrous Eros and Cupid Greek and Roman Gods of love my God I think I've seen the light.

I was thinking to myself as I heard an, "aha," fom behind the car so I ducked down and prayed no one saw me considering Anubis' previous warning.

**CUT: **I will post as I get reviews thanks for reading and please surf safe as you go back to FF's home page or if you want try visiting my home page just click the link with the name Maiuayame.

Huh? they already know that what do you mean I'm crazy how is that even...

"Oh and one more thing Anubis/Kia or Horus/Kia or some other God/Kia

.


	3. I argue with Horus and Anubis

So as I hear the footsteps getting closer I try to make myself be as unnoticeable as possible below the car seats…yes there is a lot of room between the seats and floor…okay and maybe I am just that thin but that's beside the point right now. So I was trying to go into what I'd assume to be survival mode but how can I?

I mean since when do you need the instinct to hide from the Greek and Roman Gods of love I mean come on now this is too much in one okay fine two days but the footsteps kept on getting closer like really close until I can just barely make out a shadow of a man.

I started to shake violently but then stopped and reminded myself that if they found me I'd have to face them I mean Anubis can't always be there to protect me. I mean Anubis and Horus can't always be there to protect me I forgot about Horus for a second there how could I do that.

The backseat door was opened and a man and now I have to mentally sigh no not a man a God sticks his head in to investigate. I'm guessing red hair doesn't exactly help me with stealth but the God saw me and smiled.

"I've found her Cupid," he says with a voice like silk and low as if he were talking to a kitten who had gotten scared and had hid behind a stove.

"There, there now Όμορφο we aren't going to hurt you."

I guess he said that because although I had already been found I moved back in to the chair even more honestly I felt horrible I was being pathetic hiding behind a seat like child. All the same though I didn't move but I did make a mental note to pay attention in lessons about stranger danger.

"I know Anubis and Horus have probably made you think poorly of us but do not worry we will not hurt you in fact we'll take you to Anubis and Horus.

"Yes not a thing to worry about," Cupid said in an angelic voice I hadn't noticed that he'd opened up the front driver's door.

I realized then I had to make a choice and I did I got from under the seat and jumped from out of the car and thought to myself that I'd might as well attempt to regain any form of pride I'd had left and looked up at the two guys who were very handsome and a great deal taller than me.

"Hello my name is Kia and you are two Gods."

Eros I could tell from the way his blonde hair touched his shoulders unlike Cupid's smiled at me and said, "You are correct I am Eros the Greek God of love and he here is Cupid the Roman God of love."

"Hello pulchra."

I had to assume that meant beautiful considering what Eros had called me meant beautiful as well.

Eros and Cupid wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled me a long I normally would pull away from something like this but the fact that they were Gods sort of changed it a bit. They asked me many small and what I thought to be insignificant questions like my favorite color is it happened to be violet red but they turned it into this be production talking about my soul being filled with love and how beautiful it was and something about lilies and roses.

After what seemed like two hours of walking we came to this giant tree and Eros put his hand to it.

"What are…." I quickly trailed off as I realized the tree was glowing and the Massai Maura was disappearing behind us oh and in front of us as I realized I was standing on a cobble stone road that seemed like London in the 1800s it had small little shops but no one was anywhere

The sky was gray well kind of far off I could see blue skies and the sun as well as a huge mountain that seemed to shine bright. But then I looked to my right and in the distance I could see something that looked like the coliseum but uh actually in one piece.

Then finally I saw a giant Pyramid which was on my left but a lot bigger than the giant pyramids of Egypt and a castle next to that which was from what I could see all white like clouds.

I gaped at them and looked at Cupid; Eros looked like he was doing locking the door or something.

"There are more….but we as the Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians…..well let's just say when you're a boss you get first dibs on land."

He explained as he noticed I was staring at him.

"Oh my God," I hear a rumble amongst the clouds and jumped into cupids side.

Cupid must've found the amusing because he snickered before he said, "oh yeah he doesn't like it if you take his name in vein then again neither do the rest of us but he's the one that gets the most riled up about it."

My mouth began moving like a fish because it was opening and closing but no words came out what so ever.

Cupid and Eros began to laugh at me and I soon shut my mouth completely but what was going through my mind was: What. The. Hell.

So after finding a bench on the side of the cobble stone road Eros explained to me that all religions were right but some like atheists….kind of made them sad that people had lost so much faith in them.

I wanted to remind them that they'd disappeared for the past few thousand centuries so maybe they shouldn't be so shocked, but I didn't and said the kind thing and told them I never lost hope in them entirely.

Mind you I neglected the fat that I used think of them as nothing more than myths and paintings on a wall and it's awfully hard to lose faith in something like that.

So we kept on walking until we met a place where the sun finally reached and I got into it as soon as possible the sun here felt so nice I didn't understand it but there was for sure something different about it.

Just as I was standing there though a flying chariot yes a flying chariot came flying right pass me. I stumbled back but caught myself so I didn't fall. Oh yeah did I mention that when I was little I went to stealth camp so I was pretty okay with not falling….all the time.

But on the Brightside I was a wonderful eaves dropper okay maybe that's only bright for me but still.

So anyway the chariot was gone as soon as it appeared but I was sure Eros mumbled something about Ares being a show off or something like that.

But I didn't have time to think on it because just then Horus and Anubis appeared and I remembered I still hadn't chewed them out for leaving me in a hot car and not telling me everything when I had just found out about the Gods.

But I couldn't focus on blaming them completely because really I should've known better than to get into some hot guys I mean Anubis' car without knowing them for even a day and then to sit down and eat with his hot cousin I mean Horus ugh stop calling them hot I'm supposed to be mad at them.

"You two where were you? You left me in a car a lone with nothing more than a note and then I find you here in the home of the…the Gods and then thankfully Cupid and Eros come along and help me by the way you were supposed to be hiding me? Well here's a little advice don't you ever play hide and go seek you'd fail miserably and, and what's all this nonsense about taking names in vein and whatnot was I really supposed to be following all those commandments? Is that even possible….at all? I mean you two lied to me and not lying is listed in one of the commandments is it not? Oh and another thing why were you hiding me to begin with?"

I had said my rant in one breath and they were staring at me but at some point they had in fact gone pale. I was being a bit overly dramatic admittedly but honestly wouldn't you be after today.

Horus got his courage and tried to explain, "You see Kia we would have explained all of that to you if you would have waited for a wee hour or two in the car like we asked you to mind you and you were very well hidden these two idiots are the only idiots are the only idiots that'd be able to find you and as for the commandment thing we're Gods we can do whatever we want and not die so we don't worry that much because we literally have forever to get our souls in order and still have time to spare."

He took a breath and continued, "and no we do not like our names being thrown about all the time do you? And no it is not possible to be follow the commandments because humans are not perfect….in the slightest."

I may have let all that go if it wasn't for the last comment and I said. "well sorry but last time I checked you the Gods made us as imperfect."

"Well yes this is true but still….."

"Oh and you are perfect?"

"…Yes," Horus said it so seriously that I knew he truly believed that and I as I figured had right to be was mad.

"Fine then sense you're so perfect you can do whatever it is you're supposed to be doing a lone because I am going home," I hadn't noticed that Eros and Cupid were chuckling at the situation Horus had gotten himself into as they had left I also didn't realize they had put two gifts in my pocket .

"You can't be serious you're going to take off on such a petty little argument."

I bared my teeth pivoted bowed to Eros and Cupid (that's what you're supposed to do…right) and then stormed back down the hill. I had completely missed Anubis slapping Horus in the back of the head but I did hear him.

"Kia wait, Kia!" He called for me but I didn't wait nor stop.

But just as I thought he'd given up the God was standing right in front of me holding my shoulders so I couldn't move.

"Don't leave Kia Horus is naturally arrogant and was already sort of in a bad mood."

"And this is my thought how?"

"It isn't but Horus is like that at times he doesn't understand the prospect of control."

"I'm still leaving you haven't told me much of anything so maybe I can go home tell a therapist about all this and get put on something or perhaps get thrown in to a rubber room."

"A bit dramatic aren't we?"

"No." Okay looking back on it now yes I was being a bit dramatic.

"Come on now Kia even if I let you walk out the door other will come for you and bring you back."

"It's my life I choose and if I don't want to be here with you and all these Gods and other…other I don't know what's then I can choose it and you cannot and will not stop me."

"No you will not you will stay here no matter what or else."

"Is that a threat?"

"No….it is a promise," his voice changed as if he were enforcing something and his eyes flared now that I was really looking at him he looked angry and hurt….I did not understand any of this. Was he upset that I didn't want any part of this? No that couldn't be it.

"I don't even know what you want from me."

"I'll explain it to you at the banquet," he started to pull me along and I was resisting failing but still trying.

"Ugh no I told you I DON'T go strange places with strangers."

He turned to face me and spoke with a voice like a growl, "You got into my car before you knew my name, you let me pay your check when you had only known me for less than a day, you went into a tomb with me at night not because I was some stranger but because you trusted me now you need to trust me again and go to this banquet never mind Horus he'll get over his upset and feel the aftershock of his words and admit to being sorry."

"You say he'll be sorry for his word not that he's wrong," I pointed out.

"He is Horus God of War if you ask me more of a God of pride but anyway he is too proud to admit to being wrong…even if he knows he is.

After about five minutes I finally agreed to go back but when we made our way back Horus and the other two were gone and a black great Dane, yes I said great Dane drawn carriage was waiting for us and Anubis smiled that friendly smile to me and took my hand and said, "my lady."

"I took it and hopped in as he got in next the dogs seemed to effortlessly hoist the carriage in fact they looked as if they were having fun.

**Cut…All I have to say is please review and I am sorry for not updating I know I am a terrible person.**


	4. A new dress

**Alright guys you need to say who you want Kia to be with because in like eight more chapters which ever God wins is who she'll be with and every single God you can think of counts from any Religion/ mythology. **

As the carriage was pulled I looked out the window to see us passing the Roman, Greek, and Egyptian homes. They were even bigger in person as we passed and I stared is wonder.

"Which one do you like the most," I heard Anubis ask making me jump out of my wonder.

"The castle," I say not even thinking what if he wanted me to say the pyramid.

He smiled and said, "the castle….we call it the home of Christianity."

My eyes widened so, "so wait which partake of the Bible is right?"

"It's a long and complicated story that you don't need to hear."

"Okay fine…. So had did evil get put into the world dam and Eve or Pandora's box?"

"Okay you named two of the many stories of how evil came into the world…but if you must know….we the Gods did give Pandora her box and tell Adam and Eve not to eat an apple."

My mouth fell open, "but why did you…."

"Honestly we were bored and it was funny seeing their reactions to what they'd done."

"So wait you all new, you knew that Pandora would open her box and Adam and Eve would eat the apple?"

"Well yes but the fruit was a pomegranate…not an apple…where'd that even come from anyway?"

"It came from you all not being specific and….and wait how, when, why did, how did…."

"Kia if you make me sit here and explain ever single story to you we'll literally be here for centuries."

I wanted to ask some much more but going through my list of questions and things I needed to be explained I knew he was right we would be here for a century. So I looked for one question that I desperately wanted to be answered.

"2012…The book of Revelations, the calendar of the Mayans is that all…..are you all really going to destroy the world.

Anubis looked as I'd asked him a question that he himself didn't no the answer to as if he were trying to decide.

"….We do not know it's being taken into consideration but no we are not sure."

I sat back and watched the scenery we were passing what seemed to be like a village of huge and fancy buildings. As the carriage stopped at an all-black gothic looking castle Anubis and I stepped out and he gave the dogs each a little tray of Cesar dog food (at the time I forgot to ask where exactly he'd gotten it from.)

He led me to the door and I stepped back.

"I am not going in there," Now before you say Kia don't be a coward let me tell you that if you were here well let's just say that the grass is most certainly not greener.

"Okay I thought we went over this but what part of trust me has not made its way into your mind?"

"I do trust you it's the castle I don't trust."

"It's just the house of meeting it'll be fine, no come on before we're late."

Now again any sane person would've high tailed it out of their but no not Kia. As we walked down the dark purple blank hallway I saw nothing but purple walls, floors, and a purple sealing we walked in silence until we came to a red door (I know a red door at the end of an all purple hallway )

Anubis was about to open the door and I grabbed his arm.

"I can't go in there," I said in a whisper scream. He just rose an eyebrow at me. I looked down.

"I look stupid coming in there with this on I bet you'll stick out like a sore thumb too."

He smirked and said, "We'll see about that and he opened the door and suddenly I was pulled into giant room with a giant table in the middle in which almost all the seats were full except for a few. There were men and woman but more men and they all looked beautiful all wearing different clothes that I could tell defined which Religion/not so myths they came from.

They all had food at the table too and I realized I was hungry for the first time that morning. I then noticed Anubis had on new clothes, he had on nothing but a skirt and sandals but he still had on all his jewelry and makeup. I saw many people dressed as he was some women were wearing long dresses of different colors. There was one woman though who wore a rainbow color dress, she was beautiful without a doubt. Then I saw _him, _Horus he had on the robes of an Egyptian king and had a crown to top it off. My God or Gods I hate to say it but he looked sexy fine.

But then I realized that I'd forgotten someone….I'd forgotten myself. My clothes had changed too I was wearing a purple and gold dress that fell over my feet which I could feel were bear for some reason. It was a halter dress that opened on the sides as well and that was where the gold was; my hair flowing down my back as it did only for special occasions.

Anubis let go of my hand and knelt down to the ground as did everyone else but it wasn't to me it was to; I wasn't that special. No, it was to…..


	5. Kia you are the Key and Kia's past

They all kneeled before kings, the leaders of the old stories, one I knew had to be God himself, another was more than likely Ra considering he was dressed a lot like Horus, a man who had a spear he was more than likely to be Odin, Zeus I knew it had to be him because he had a lightning bolt engraved in his arm so did another person Jupiter probably I didn't recognize anyone else.

As they walked you could practically feel the waves of power coming from them, they walked like no one I'd ever seen before they walked with pride but at the same time indifference,

They were acting as if they didn't even see the Gods bowing before them, maybe they were used to it or it was just something to be expected. I realized I was the only one not bowing so I hurriedly bowed to the same length as Anubis. When they finally did walk to the thrones aligned at the front of the room for them they sat down as everyone picked up there heads to look at them but they were looking directly at me.

I told Anubis I'd stick out but did he listen to me no of course not why would he? He's a god after all and I'm just a mortal so I can't possibly be right I bet next time he'll believe me.

"Ha she looks like she's about to pass out!" A voice from the left side of the room howled.

"Oh shut up Ares she's only just learned the truth, it's a lot to take in," a woman reprimanded Ares.

"Silence," the man I believed to be Zeus spoke which made me think that the woman was more than likely a Greek like Ares because none of the other kings made moves to stop the two.

"Kia," the man I believe to be God like the big G God spoke, "do not be afraid we shall not hurt you."

I didn't know what to do, do you know how many rules I've broken I'm in a room full of Gods and I can tell you right now I needed more time to repent or else and I am so serious I will go to hell.

Some people laughed and I thought I'd missed something until Anubis whispered, "some of us have the ability to hear thoughts Kia when we want."

I paled oh God just kill me now.

"Which one?" someone questioned.

"Leave it be Shiva."

The door was right there and so tempting I could just run out and go home and then possibly get put in a mental facility or maybe I could just jump off of bride that sound quicker.

"Bit dramatic aren't we?"

"You're one to talk Apollo."

"Artemis sister your just mad you can't read thoughts the way I can."

"You are ridiculous."

Apollo and Artemis, the twin archers, Shiva no this is too much I mean since when do they even exist they're supposed to be stories myths how the hell are they real? It's like they just went off the map for centuries and now they're back. No, stuff like this does not happen only in movies like wrath of the titans and city of angels.

"I hate those movies."

I was just about done one more minute and I would wake up in a bed with my teddy bear named Freddie.

Everyone that could read minds shook their heads.

"Um okay then what do you want," I know you shouldn't talk to them like that but let's be honest now I doubt they always pick up some girl and bring her in for a banquet.

"No not normally but you Kia are special, you have the key.'' It was Ra who was speaking to me and to be honest I have never not wanted to be somewhere more than I do right now,

"What the key to my house yeah I have that and that's the only key I have promise I don't even have car keys."

"No, Kia you have the key to save the world we have built."

Oh I've seen this movie before, "No I don't I have a house key and no other key."

"Kia please try to cooperate."

"I am cooperating I'm still standing here, right?"

Some people snickered but Ra and the others kept straight faces.

"If you come out of denial you will be cooperating."

"I'm not is denial I'm telling the truth I only have one key and it unlocks a door on a street in Philadelphia.

"Kia you can deny all you'd like but the truth is you have the key to save the world do the numbers 12.21.12 mean anything to you?" A man who looked kind of like a Mayan I want to say questioned.

"Yep the Mayan calendar ends on that day," it's the truth it doesn't mean the world will end they could have just dies before they finished it.

"Kia," he said it like a warning as if I was pushing some red button that hadn't been pushed in so long it had a two inch lair of dust on it.

"Okay the world is supposed to end on that day."

"Yes, do you know how?"

"Yeah, fire it ended in ice last time this time it's fire."

"Kia we are Gods yes but there is more to each tale."

"Like?"

"There are things even we cannot control."

"Like?"

I think I was exhausting them because there was a round of sighs heard throughout the room.

"Like the evils sent into the world, not all were let loose but slowly and shortly they are seeping through as the world becomes colder and people begin to feel more hate and act on it more life is taken if it isn't taken care of and soon human truly will destroy themselves and the world."

I didn't know what to say how could they expect me to help.

"Kia only a human who is pure of heart can find the evils and lock them away again and you Kia are the purest of all humans."

All joking aside I was expecting some angel to come out and say I was pregnant, now that would put the icing on the cake.

"These evils don't we already have them, hate jealousy, anger, lust they're already here."

"Not completely, if you had all of them they would wash out the human's conscience and devour them, and without a conscience humans are no longer human our perfect imperfect creations."

I was suddenly angry, they created us and set us up to fail all at the same time, "why would you let those things into the world to begin with and don't you hear the people who pray to you day in and day out, they're crying for you they are hungry, starving, dying, aren't you worried about them at all don't you care? The world we live in is merciless and all anyone asks from you is mercy. All those stories of you coming to Earth and helping why did you stop it was like all of a sudden no one hears from you no one has seen you. Don't you hear them begging for you to just give them a sign?"

I was crying at this point because I was one of those people who prayed to them my mom and dad has both died in a freak accident when a tree just fell on their car my dad was killed on impact but my mom was in critical condition for three days and then she was stable but that night she died and I had prayed each day to keep her I loved my mom and dad.

I was mommy's little girl and daddy's princess I wasn't supposed to lose them but I know I'm not the only one not even close. I didn't think it was fair and I blamed everyone and everything I even blamed myself thinking if I had gone with them it would take a few extra minutes in which the tree would have fallen so we could have just went around but I was too young to got to the wine festival if I were older I would have went, or maybe I should have just convinced them to stay even if I wasn't old enough to go I could get them to stay.

But no I didn't.

"Kia, everything happens for a reason if we did remain with the humans it would cause more harm than good you must know each creator loves all humans as they were made in our image but we need your help to fix the world will you help us."

"I can't."

"You can, if you don't think of all the children who will lose more than just their mothers and fathers."

That hit home to me, "Okay, I'll help you but you have to take back some of the evils not all of it just some.

They nodded and I suppose that meant they agreed Anubis placed his hand on my shoulder as Jupiter clapped his hands and everything changed, it was like one of those Hollywood movie parties everyone now had on jeans or skirts the music blared in the background.

Anubis put his hand on my shoulder and led me out the room and took me to a stairwell and led me up until we came to a door.

"This is your room, you've had a long day so you should just go to sleep now."

"It's only like four o'clock in the afternoon are you crazy."

"Yes but are you not tired."

"Well kind of."

"Okay then sleep, I'll see you later."

"Hey Anubis?"

"Yes?"

"Sweet dreams, tell Horus, Eros, and Cupid the same for me."

"Sure but how do you know I'll see them?"

"You're going back to the party right?"

"Only for a little while parties aren't really my thing."

"I see, well I never actually pictured you to be the partying type."

He laughed, "sweet dreams Kia," he then left out the room and I wished he could give me sweet dreams.

***Flashback***

**Ten Years ago (Kia: age 6)**

"Okay bye mommy bye daddy have fun…be safe, I love you lots and lots."

"Bye Kia have a nice time with Aunt Leah we love you too, lots and lots."

I shut the door when the car went out of sight.

"Aunt Leah what are we going to do while they're gone?"

"Well how about we make cookies!?"

"Yay can we use cookie cutters and can I lick the bowl and spoon?"

"Of course you can sweetie pie."

We baked the cookies and started watching All Dogs go to Heaven 2 and then someone knocked on the door so me and aunt Leah got up and went to the door.

"Yes officer what can I do you for?"

"I'm afraid there was an accident involving two people one male and female, we need someone to identify the bodies and the sources lead here.

We sat in the police officer's car and when we got out I had to wait with in a waiting room and then my aunt came back crying, that scared me because I'd never seen my mom, aunt, or father cry before."

"Aunty Leach what's wrong?"

"Come here sweetie, you know how in the movie the dogs died and went to that really pretty and nice place?"

"Yeah…" why was she telling me this?

"Well daddy's there now."

"Oh, when is he coming home?"

"He isn't sweetie."

"But doesn't he want to come back he needs to talk to someone so he can come back home.

"Sweet heart people go to heaven and don't come back but we can see them again when we get to go when it's our time but we can't rush our time because everyone in heaven wants us to be happy for as long as possible on earth okay?"

"Okay but I still want my daddy," I was beginning to breathe heavily as I fought back tears but it didn't work as my aunt hugged me and I began to sob.

"Where's mommy?"

"Mommy's sick okay so you can't see her right now."

"Is mommy in heaven?"

"No mommy is trying not to go to heaven but she might and if she does we have to be ready to be happy for her and daddy on earth and have as much fun as possible."

"I want to have fun with mommy…and daddy."

"I know, I know."

Not even a week later did my mother go to heaven and I knew what it felt like to be a lone and to be angry with the world.

I lived with Aunt Leah who about a year later married her husband and now my uncle Tyler the officer who came to our door that night, I liked him a lot because he reminded me of my dad just like my aunt reminded me of my mom. I liked it there with them but I still wanted my mom and dad back, everyday I wanted my mom and dad back.

**End of flashback and Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything, and from here on out who gets Kia will just be the will of the Gods (pun intended for anyone that liked the movie Troy) anyway, if there's anyone you really want to see socializing with Kia just tell me and I'll figure a way to drop them in from time to time. Oh and I did a bit of research but couldn't really find anything specific on the gender Shiva so I'm assuming Shiva is a he but this is probably as mush as he'll be in the story until the end.**

I woke up pretty early in the morning the sun was barely out yet and I looked around to see I was wearing new clothes, a white silk night gown with black trimming, I didn't like it. It was too short and barely came to my knees but when I looked next to me there were a pair of white bunny slipper laying there. I slipped them on and made my way to the door and gently walked through the door and directly into Horus .

"Oh umm h- s- sorry…Ho- Lord Horus," please don't ask me where the Lord Horus came from I sort of blushed as he looked at me skeptically and then took my hand and led me back to my room and pinned me to the door. My breath hitched as he cornered me.

"Look Kia, I am, I am sorry if I offended you, it is true humans aren't perfect-"

Then what was he apologizing for I thought, he was contradicting himself. I was then pulled out of my thoughts as he began to speak again.

"But neither are the Gods, not I or any of us, just please accept my apology."

Looking at him I could tell he wasn't used to apologizing and I also saw how Godly he truly was towering over me with his king like features and warming eyes mixed with the passion involved in war.

"I…I forgive you…" I said and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Good," he said and then took a step back, "I suppose we can go to breakfast now, come on."

He began towing me along the empty hallway and I was relived to see they were empty until we got to the breakfast hall where there was a circular table with different food in front of them all, and by all I mean the gods.

Horus looked at me and then looked at Zeus who waved for me to join him and the older kings and queens sitting in thrones at the head of the room. I looked at Horus who looked at me and then all of a sudden randomly hugged me and whispered, "it's alright, just watch Jupiter and Zeus, they're basically all you have to look out for and not enter an empty and dark room with."

I stared at him because that did not make me feel good at all as I staggered up to them they eyed me and to tell the truth, I really missed my teddy bear Freddie.

"You really like that teddy bear huh?"

It was Apollo who grinned at me and then walked away at the glare of Zeus.

God like the big G cleared his throat, "Kia, now we need to know will you help us?"

I stared at him, I'm supposed to be Christian, do you think he knows all the crazy messed up crap I did? Every sin I'd ever committed was running through my head, all I could think was I'd never killed anyone, I've never committed adultery, I haven't coveted my neighbor's wife, I haven't disrespected my parent however I think the last time I went to church it was years ago, many years ago.

"Okay, seriously I know people who go to church almost every day, praying every day and night now they are good contenders for this not me."

Some of the Gods had sat down by now and were obviously listening it to hear anything they could, I noticed that some of the Greeks were just now returning, like Poseidon and Artemis, but Apollo didn't come back…not that I care or anything.

God sighed and looked at Shiva with almost pleading eyes, said person looked at me and I nearly had a heart attack. Well I mean, okay so maybe I am not the bravest soul on earth.

"Kia, help us okay, it doesn't matter what you think you can or cannot do this is a matter of what you will and will not do."

"Then I will do," I squeaked out.

Everyone in the room clapped, some saying finally other just laughing. Looking back on it, I did look pretty scared when I saw Shiva.

"Alright, now then it's time to pick who goes, you all know the rules ten gods or goddesses, no more, no less and I think we already know which Egyptians shall go."

Immediately Anubis and Horus stood up and walked up to me and stood next to the thrones and gazed over their fellow Gods as if trying to decide to go.

"We'll go," I looked over and rocked my head to the side, I didn't think I really knew them from anywhere.

"Loki, I see, Thor?"

Oh goodness, we're making the real life avengers I thought and immediately regretted it as my eyes shifted on me as I blushed and bowed my head not saying anything.

"Yes, I'll accompany them…I think this could be interesting to say the least."

He and the frost gi- I mean, he and Loki walked up to stand next to Horus and Anubis, I accidentally, snd stupidly began to pray that they didn't hear the millions of avenger jokes that were going around in my mind.

Thor just shook his head almost smiling whereas Loki laughed like a maniac, "can't wait."

Zeus cleared his throat and immediately three Greeks stood up, Apollo who'd come in the room at one point or another, Eros, Hermes, and Ares.

Zeus had a confused look on his face, "I understand Apollo, Hermes, and Eros, but Ares?"

"If it'll involve action then I'm involved."

Shiva held up a hand and showed two fingers as he spoke, "two more places to accompany the maiden."

I heard a few snickers and wondered why for a fragment of a second before I realized when Shiva had called me a maiden, it meant I was a girl but a virgin girl, oh great is there no privacy now everyone knows I am a virgin, and, and if there were any doubts before I had just created my own bed of nails.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw to winged figures stand up and I knew who they were, they were angels and I don't just mean the way they look, archangels actually Michael and Raphael.

"We'll go," they said simultaneously.

"Michael, Raphael," God nodded in approval and I heard a little record player mess up in the back of my head and without thinking I spoke aloud.

"I thought they were archangels."

"It's close enough," Jupiter mumbled.

Could have been worse, I could have accidentally voiced my ninja turtle joke.

"Okay then, Kia you will all eat breakfast and plan this all out as they explain, everyone else, is either dismissed or goes to work."

With that everyone but the volunteers either poffed off or used the normal exit.

"Hey wait a second."

"What" they all said.

"All of you are men, none of you are woman."

"Yes….?"

"I'm the only girl."

"Basically," said Loki as he walked to the table and picked a piece of watermelon.

"I don't really know where you've been for the past century or so but ten boys and one girl, does not sound remotely okay.

"Oh don't mind that just eat your breakfast and think about it later," Hermes had said as he zipped around the table picking up a stack of pancakes, God or not whipped cream, chocolate chips, sugar, and butter could not be the best way to start the day.

I however having a bit of sweet tooth gave in and ate with him, the only difference was my stack had two less than his. After we'd finished eating we were just about to start to talk about how to do what they wanted me to do and exactly what it was until:

BOOM!

**Uh-oh, what's this between Apollo and Kia could it be the blossoms of romance? Nah. I just love Apollo to death OH NOT LITTERALY –Runs away from Hades- DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW or at least HELP ME!**


End file.
